The Little Things
by calthrow
Summary: Hawke found out after one night with the Elf she fell in love with she has gotten a grate gift she is with child with this change in her young life how will Fenris take to and what could happen to her and her loved ones now Please be Kind this is my first try at this and leave a msg if there is some thing that can do better thanks for reading


Fenris stands out side Hawke's estate he looks down at the invitation that she had sent him asking him to dinner. He had not been here in the evening for the last five months not seance he left her after the night together they had. He looks down sighing 'I was a fool that night. I should have told her how he felt about her how he never wants to leave her side.' he thinks to him self shacking his head he walks to the door 'maybe tonight' he knocks softly on the door and waits. The elven maid opens the door for him and smiles "Ser Fenris it is good to see you again do come in, she is waiting for you in the dinning room"

She steps to the side letting him in to the house and closes the door behind him Monk, Hawke's marbari looks up and wags is short tail at him standing. He pats his head as he walks by heading to the dining room. Hawke is sitting at the head of the table and her mother to her left the chair on the right is open and she smiles warmly at him as she stands nodding to the seat next to her. "I am glad you came, I was worried that you may not." He smiles back to her "an invitation from you Hawke I could not ignore, nothing would not stop me from it" "I'm glad to hear that dear one. We need to talk" he winces knowing what it is about. He walks over and sits down beside her glancing at her mother and wounder why she would want to have this talk with her here. "about that night I..." "its OK Fenris but this is about something else that happened that night" he frowns "something else?" he can't fathom what she may mean by that he looks to Leandra, she smiles back as the elven maid brings in the food placing it on the table and poring him a glass of wine "What is it Hawke I don't understand did I hurt you?"

She smiles at him meeting his eyes her bright green eyes shining her pail skin glowing 'is it me or dose she look different now something has changed about her' he thinks to him self. Hawke looks to him "no Fenris you did not hurt me in that way but something did happen and you do need to know about it, want you to be the first to know...well second to know mother has already found out and I know I will not be able to keep it from Varric for too much longer and the others will be sure to find out after that in short order if I know our friends" she takes a sip of water instead of her normal glass of wine that she has with her evening meal and looks at the meat on her plate as the elven maiden sets her plate before her she brings her hand to her nose as her mother looks to her she quickly takes the plate from in front of her child and moves it away "sorry mom the smell it still gets to me"

"no worries child I was like that my self perhaps ill get you some broth tonight may be it will be better"

"Thank you Mother"

she stands leaving him and Hawke alone "what is it Hawke please" concern for her is etched all over his face "It's just … I am with child Fen" Fenris almost falls out of his chair "What are you sure!" "yes I waited this long to be sure tho mother was sure a few mouths ago" she laughs looking at the shook on her lovers face 'at least he is not storming out yet' she thanks the maker quietly for that "you know how I feel about you dear one" she lays a hand on his "i did not want to tell you till I was sure and to let you know that what you do now is up to you I want you to choose what is best for you"

She smiles then at him tho he sees worry in her eyes she dose not want me to leave he thinks but she is letting me choose as well he opens his mouth to speak nothing comes out after trying again and still nothing he sees her look down he stands quickly gathering her in to his arms bringing her to her feet and setting his chin in her red hair " I should have never left I was a cowered that night I thought it better if you hated me but I was wrong I dream of that night every time I lay down if I could do it all again I would tell you… I could not dream of being apart from you not having you at my side please H… Ella forgive me for leaving you that night and let me be by your side." she smiles ageist his shoulder . "i understand I always have my love and I would want no one else by me side but you." He lifts her chin kissing her deeply holding her like he will never let her go "I am yours" is all he says.


End file.
